


Family

by Coldflash_is_life



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Set mid season 3 without doug coming to la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldflash_is_life/pseuds/Coldflash_is_life
Summary: Bucks parents are in town and he doesn't know how hes gonna get through the weekend. They tear him down and make him feel like hes not good enough.  All Buck really wants is to be accepted by his family but what if hes looking in the wrong place.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. It doesn't really follow canon timeline. Somewhere in the middle of season 2 maybe. Except no Doug stalking. Hope you enjoy.

"Buck, please tell me you remembered to pick Mom and Dad up from the airport!" Maddie pleaded down the phone to her brother.

"Why do you always think the worst of me sis?" Buck said calmly as he faced palms before running to grab his shoes. He sandwiched the phone between his ear and shoulder as he raced to get his shoes on.

"Oh so you remembered huh?" She questioned.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my parents stranded at an airport. Do you know how many people go missing at airports a year?" Buck stalled, finishing tying his shoes before grabbing his keys and wallet and shutting the door quietly so Maddie couldn't hear down the phone.

"No?" Her voice sounded confused.

"Neither do I but I feel like it's alot." He made it to his car, finally and typed in the directions to the airport and put maddie on speaker phone before starting to drive. 

"I sometimes wonder how we are related." Maddie sighed. "Just please tell me you are on the way to the airport." 

"I'm on the way Mads," He flinched, already foreseeing her reaction "but this traffic...was there an accident or something?"

"Buck! You have lived here how long and you didn't plan ahead for La traffic?" She scolded. 

"It's fine Mads they already expect this from me. If I was early I think they'd be even more worried." She played it off as a joke but the sting of never being good enough in his parents eyes always hurt.

"Evan…" His sister sighed knowing full well what Buck was hinting at. Deep deep down Buck resented Maddie for leaving him with his parents for the last of his teenage years. However, he knew she had to get out and he did as soon as he could too. 

"It's okay sis" He made sure his voice was cheerful and didn't fall. He didn't want to worry her. He just wanted to get through this weekend without any hiccups. "I'll text you when I've got them." 

"Okay, and remember count to 10 and if that doesn't work try 100" She tried to play it off as joked laughing at the end but Buck knew it wasn't. He forced out a chuckled back before ending the call. The traffic wasn't as bad as he made it sound he'd been lucky. His heart did sink a bit when he saw his parents waiting outside knowing he wasn't gonna hear the end of making them wait. He parked in the loading bay before beeping the horn to get their attention and jumping out. "Mom! Dad! Good to see you" He smiled kissing his mom on the cheek and shaking his dad's hand. 

"Took you long enough" His mom rolled her eyes. Passing her suitcase to Buck who put it in the trunk. 

"I told Madeline she should have come to get us" His dad said to Margaret, Buck’s mother. 

Buck chose to ignore the comments busying himself with loading their luggage into the car. He sent a quick text to Maddie before getting his parents comfortable in the back seat of his car which Buck was happy about because his dad was the worst backseat driver, so at least he didn't have him next to him interfering. 

"So Evan, fight any fires lately." Phillip his dad slyly asked. His parents didn't think much of his choice of career. They were both lawyers and that's what they wanted for their kids, or a doctor. When maddie had told them she wanted to be a nurse they didn't give her much slack but you could tell they weren’t happy. However, not as bad as when she told them she was a 9-1-1 operator. Buck has felt guilty about being happy Maddie got the you’re ruining your future talk instead of him for once.

"You know only about 20% of our calls are fires" Buck felt the need to clarify. He’d told his father more than once but his parents weren’t the best listener when I came to Buck. 

"Oh right… Rescued any cats from trees lately?" His dad chuckled at his own joke followed by his mom. Buck thought this was the perfect time to try out the counting thing Maddie had mentioned. When Buck didn't answer his dad said "Oh come on son, only messing around." 

"Very funny dad" Buck nodded trying to focus on driving. Longing for the weekend to be over already. They hadn’t been that bad some people would say it was just them teasing him as a way of showing their love. However, Buck had decided long ago he’d rather not have their love if that was the way they showed it to him. 

He finally made it to Maddie house. He was so relieved Maddie had agreed to house their parents for the weekend. She reluctantly said yes to them staying with her when Margaret had dropped hints of how awful her kids were putting them in a hotel instead of welcoming them into their homes. Buck didn't give in, Maddie crumbled. She had said "Anything to keep them happy" but Buck knew she had regretted it instantly. 

Maddie was just getting out of her car as they pulled in. Still dressed in her work uniform. "Hello! So glad you made it here safely, how was your flight?" She asked hugging her mom and dad before helping Buck out with their luggage. 

"The flight was fine, you brothers driving on the other hand." Phillip teased, taking another stab at Buck. The blond didn't even flinch already numb from all their harsh words from just the car ride alone.

"Well he got you here in one piece so I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Maddie tried, shooting a worried glance at Buck whose face was stone cold. Just like it had been when he was a teenager.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Her mother frown in disgust at Maddie blue polo shirt before reading the tag in the corner 'LAPD 9-1-1 LAFD' "You answer calls for a living and they make you wear that? Why are you working there again?" 

"Because I love my job Mom." Maddie clarified. It was way more than that but she didn't fancy going into details about how she didn't feel safe working as a nurse anymore because of Doug but she still wanted to help people. And besides her parents loved Doug.

"Right.." Margaret rolled her eyes.

Buck took their bags into maddie guest room and maddie got changed out of her uniform before heating up the lasagne she had cooked earlier that morning for everyone. She served with a side salad and much needed wine. 

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow then?" Their mom was the one to ask.

"I actually have to work, only a half day. I could get it off." It was true Buck had to work but he probably could have swapped a shift with someone but he’d rather work and then he'd only have to entertain his parents from 6 o'clock later in the evening. "My shift finishes at 5 o'clock and I know this really nice restaurant just around the corner from the firehouse if you wanted to meet there.”

"Maybe we can meet you at the fire...house" His dad said recalling what Buck had referred to it as. 

"That's a great idea!" Maddie jumped in "You can meet the rest of the 118…Buck friends" Buck sighed, he really was trying to go this whole weekend with not having to introduce his parents to the 118. 

"That's settled then" Their dad confirmed.

They finished dinner with more small talk and once they had finished Buck announced to everyone he was heading home "Yeah ,earlier one tomorrow so I best get going." 

"I'll walk you out" Maddie followed behind him. "Leaving me with them already" she said just as they got outside. 

"Oh how the tables have turned" Buck joked but saw the pained look flash on his sisters face. "Mads I was joking.” 

"Were you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We will get through this weekend and then hopefully they will stay away for another few years." 

" Hopefully at least until one of us has a kid. I've already had mom offering to set me up with someone. She wants grandchildren.” Buck winced knowing he’s gonna be next. 

"You haven't told her about Chimney?" Buck asked. They hadn’t been official for that long but they were basically dating for a year before that. 

"I have I think she's chosen to forget...he not a…” Maddie didn’t want to finish that sentence. 

"He's not Doug?" Buck finished it for her. 

"Exactly" Maddie rolled her eyes. "He can do no wrong in their eyes but we on the other hand" she gestured between herself and Buck. 

"Remember count to 10." The corner of his mouth twitches like he was trying to smile.

"Or 100" They said their goodbyes, Maddie telling Buck she'd text him when they were on their way to the station the following day giving him time to prepare. 

Buck got into his car and let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a text from Eddie.

Eddie  
Call me if you want to vent about your parent

Buck smiled. He'd told Eddie about how much his parent infuriated him. Trust Eddie to remember he was seeing them today, Buck barely did. He’d been pushing it to the back of his mind for weeks. 

Buck pressed the call button and put it on speaker before starting to drive home. 

"Hey, you okay?" Eddie picks up. His voice sounded a bit groggy.

"Shit were you sleeping?" Buck cursed himself for not looking at the time Eddie had sent the message.

"No just resting my eyes. How are your parents?”

"Okay I think, I didn't really get a chance to ask, they were too busy tearing me down." Buck sighed 

"That bad huh?" Eddie sighed.

"Well you'll see for yourself tomorrow they want to come to the firehouse and meet everyone, so I'm warning you now, be on your best behaviour." Buck easily joked with Eddie to hide his nerves of his parents meeting his best friend.

"I'm always on my best behaviour, you on the other hand," Eddie chuckled."teaching my son to sneak candy into his room” 

"Woah he ratted me out?" Buck laughed. " How is Christopher anyway?" 

"He's good, misses you. He said he wants to spend then day with you again soon.”

Buck smiled "I miss him too. Tell him I'll spend a whole day with him if he does all his homework.”

"Am I invited to this hang out?" Eddie questions, like he didn’t have any say over spending a day with his own son. 

"Well have you done all your homework?" The blond teased. He couldn’t see Eddie’s face but knew he was smiling. 

"Yes sir"

Buck chuckles already feeling so much calmer. It was easy to relax around Eddie. He made him laugh and he always had his back. As well as Chris. Having someone that looked up to Buck as much as Christopher did really meant the world to him. The way he feels when he would go out with Christopher and Eddie the only words he can use to explain the feeling were, safe and a part of something. 

"Of course." Buck pulled up to his apartment building "I'll let you sleep, early one tomorrow" 

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Eddie said before ending the call. 

Buck got into his apartment and kicked off his shoes. He set his arm for 3.30am giving him enough time to shower get clothes ready for dinner at the restaurant after work and get to the firehouse by 5am.

He got into bed and fell asleep thinking about where he should take Christopher for their next day out.


	2. Meeting

Buck woke up to his alarm from what must have been a good dream, he couldn’t remember what it was about but knew it must have been good from the way his morning wood was tenting his boxers. He sighed rolling over to turn his phone off. He got out of bed stretching his arms above his head before making his way to the bathroom setting the shower to cold. He didn’t have time to sort his problem out. 

He made it to work right on time and was greeted with the smell of bacon. He followed the smell all the way up the stairs to find Bobby in the kitchen cooking with Hen and Chimney sat at the table chatting. “Good morning,” Bobby said, looking up from what he was doing to greet Buck making the others do the same. 

“Morning” He smiled going over to Bobby and stealing a piece of bacon from the plate. Making Bobby roll his eyes. 

“Wash your hands” Bobby moved the plate away from Buck. He complied and walked over to the sink to wash his hands as Bobby plated the bacon and eggs for everyone, leaving enough for Eddie for when he arrived. 

They had just begun eating when Eddie made his way upstairs with coffee for everyone and Buck jumped up to plate Eddie some eggs and bacon.

“Coffee delivery” Eddie announced placing the five coffees down on the table before sitting down. They all mumbled their thank you’s between mouthfuls of food knowing the bell could sound at any time and not wanting to not finish eating. 

Buck places the plate in front of Eddie and sits back down. It was just like every morning really , they all took turns getting coffee or cooking. “Thanks. So what time are you parents coming?” He asked Buck.

“They coming here?” Chimney asked over hearing Eddie’s question, nearly spitting out his eggs probably not expecting to meet them so soon.

“Unfortunately yes didn’t maddie warn you? She’s gonna text when they are on their way but probably towards the end of the shift” Buck explained. “Is that okay Cap? They wanted to see the firehouse” He asked Bobby.

“Of course, it’ll be good to finally meet your parents,” he smiled.

“I’d rather you didn’t” Buck said under his breath so nobody could hear except from Eddie he offered Buck a small smile. The bell sounded before Eddie could say anything to him and they all jumped up. 

The day consisted of few minor car accidents and a window washer that was hanging by a rope a few hundred feet in the air and a small kitchen fire, but other than that the day was pretty slow. He worked out in the gym with Eddie in between calls and talked his ear off about his parents.

“Fight any fires lately Buck...rescue any cats from trees...” He quoted his dad deeping his voice and probably adding way more sarcasm than his dad did. “Like yes dad I’m a firefighter it’s very funny. I literally save lives every day and he still thinks I’m a joke.” 

“You shouldn’t care so much about what they think. Plenty of people know you are literally a hero, like christopher for one...and me.” 

Buck sighed “I know. It just sucks. Ever since I was old enough to make decisions for myself they told me the decisions were bad or wrong.” He said knowing he was talking more than just about being a firefighter. 

“My parents didn’t support me moving here with Chris, said I wouldn’t be able to manage him and this job but I’m proving them wrong everyday. Parents think they know best but they know as much as we do. We just got to keep moving forward and proving them wrong. “ 

Buck had stopped lifting his weight just staring at Eddie listening to him “Chris is so lucky having you as a dad.”

“I’m lucky having him as a son.” Eddie relied back and Buck knew Eddie meant that. Chris had a way of making you the best version of yourself and Buck was thankful to have him in his life and couldn’t imagine what Eddie must have felt being Christopher's father.

It wasn’t long before Buck got the dreaded ‘on our way text’ as he was in the fire truck on the way back to the station from a call. He sighed, making Eddie raise his eyebrow in question. He saw his confused face and turned the phone around so Eddie could see the text too.

“You got this” He smiled after reading the text squeezing Buck's shoulder. Buck smiled at the much needed comfort.

By the time they made it back there shift was finishing and the next round of firefighters were coming in. Buck made his way to the showers to freshen up before the dinner with his parents and Maddie. He walked back into the changing rooms to where his locker was with a towel wrapped around his waist to Eddie also changing. 

“Don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news but your parents are here. I think Maddie is introducing them to chimney, should have seen his face man he looked terrified.”

“I don’t blame him, they are not easily pleased” Eddie waited for buck to finish getting dressed before leaving the changing room. As soon as they came out, Maddie was waving them over and from the look on her face Buck knew she needed him to save her from the awkwardness. As Buck got closer he heard the end of his dad's conversation to Chimney. 

“thought about being a doctor? You're already halfway there working as a paramedic.” Buck decided to save Chimney. 

"Hey dad, this is Eddie Diaz my best friend" Buck gesture to Eddie who stuck out his hand for his dad to shake

"Nice to meet you , sir" Eddie said politely.

"Best friends huh?" His dad grumbled with a frown making Bucks heart sink. He didn't let anyone see the effect those words had over him though. He change the subject instead. 

"Hey Captain!" He spotted bobby out of the corner of his eye and call him over "this is my boss Captain Bobby Nash'' 

"Is he as much as a handful as he was as a kid?" His dad asked Bobby, shaking his hand. Buck swallowed the air knowing if any two people could bond over Buck fucking up it was these two. 

"Actually Buck is one of our best firefighters here. We'd be lost without him. It's good to have someone on the team to keep you on your toes always thinking outside the box" Bobby admitted and Buck’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You sure we are talking about the same kid. Evan Buckley?" His dad laughed. 

"Yes we are" Eddie intervened face dead seriously "You should have seen him a few hours ago repelling down a 30 story building to save a man's life." 

"Didn't realise this was an Evan Buckley fan club" he laughed again, nudging his wife to make sure he was listening to his 'jokes' "How much are you paying these people Buck." He said sarcastically putting emphasis on the k in Buck. He never called him that. His father hated the nickname but he was only calling him it now to poke fun at him.

Buck could feel Eddie take a step forward about to say something in Buck’s defence but Buck held his arm out in front of him telling him to back down without words and Eddie complied reluctantly. 

"I'm starving, ready Mads" Buck looked to his sister knowing she would be able to get them all out of there before it got any worse. Maddie had always tried to be there for Buck when his parents tore him down. As much as she could. 

"Yeah! Better get going. I’ll text you later, Howie” she kissed him goodbye and led her parents out of the firehouse. Once they were out of ear shot Chim stated the obvious.

"Wow I thought my dad sucked. " which earned him a hit in the arm from Hen. Buck painfully chuckled. He didn't want to lessen any of the pain that Chims dad had caused him but he did think he'd rather have an absent father than one who would knock you down every time they could. 

"I'm here if you ever need to talk" Bobby patted him on the back before heading to his office. Hen and Chim say their goodbyes and soon enough it's just Buck and Eddie. 

"You really weren't kidding" Eddie scratched the back of his head. "What an ass" 

"Yeah, I probably should get going" Buck announced, pointing to the door "umm Don't want to keep them waiting" 

"Yeah of course, text me later." 

Buck nodded before making his way to his car. He arrived and managed to find a parking spot not far from where maddie had parked. They met up outside the restaurant and Buck really wanted to just go home at this point but faked a smile for Maddie and decided to try and play happy family for hopefully only a couple more hours. 

It wasn't long before his father brought it up. Buck had been expecting it ever since he had made the sly comment earlier "So do you have any other "best friends" or just the one" Buck knew what he was trying to say but he acted like he didn't .

"Everyone you met today, they all are." He nodded taking a sip of water realising how dry his mouth was. He refused to look at Maddie not wanting to know what she was thinking just from the look on her face.

"Right" his father thankfully dropped it and he was able to eat his food somewhat in peace, as the conversation drifted to Maddie and Howie.

His mom was dying to go shopping here in LA and Maddie agreed to take her the next day for her last day in town and Buck had agreed to go over and watch the football game with his dad. He only agreed because it was their last day and didn't have any other excuse not to. 

They finished their food Buck taking his dessert to go after realising he didn't want it. He was stressing about hanging out with his dad for the day, having trouble remembering the last time it had just been the two of them. He said goodbye and got in his car and drove home. He didn't know if the 12 hour shift or his dad was what was making him feel exhausted. He changed and got into bed wondering if he should text Eddie. He’d said to text him later but Buck didn't want to bother him with his family drama anymore already embarrassed about what happened at the firehouse. He fell asleep not long after without texting Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today in honour of the crossover. I’m so excited for it. Next chapter will be up in a few hours. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


	3. Fighting

Buck got to his sister's house around 11am wishing he was still in bed. They sat on the couch, his mom with a photo book out showing Maddie old photos of her and Buck. “Buck you gotta see these.” She laughed. “You always were a goofball” She said showing him a picture of himself when he was little making a silly face at the camera. 

“And cute.” He said, showing off his million dollar smile, sitting next to her on the couch and looking at her shoulder at the photos. “Wow I don’t think I’ve seen these before” He admitted looking at one particular photo of him and Maddie in the backyard of their old house sitting on the grass. He had to be about five in the photo meaning maddie was around 15. “Look how happy you are to be taking a photo with me” Buck said sarcastically showing her the photo, Maddie laughed. 

“Taking moody teenager to a whole new level.” Their mom jokes, looking at the photo making everyone laugh.

They looked through old photos for while with their parents actually getting on and laughing. He loved when they actually got along and actually acted like a family. It was all buck even really wanted. Before they knew it the game was about to start so the girls decided to leave for shopping. “There are leftovers in the fridge Buck.” Maddie said pointing to the kitchen while picking up her keys and phone and putting it in her purse. “And some beers and snacks for the game in the kitchen. We shouldn’t be too long” Buck nodded. 

“Oh and Evan, be nice to your father, he's looking forward to watching the game with you.” His mother said as she was leaving with Maddie. 

“Me, be nice?” Buck said but his mother had already left shutting the door behind her. Buck walked into the living room his dad sat on the couch. If they were going to spend a couple hours alone together he was willing to make an effort to try and have an okay time if his dad was. “Want a drink or anything?” Buck asked his father gesturing to the kitchen. 

“Yeah get us a beer will you?” His dad said. Buck compiled and went to get two beers out of the fridge and a bag of chips before bringing them over to the couch and passing one beer to his dad. “Thanks.” 

They watched the first half of the game together like a normal father and son. Cheering on their team when they were about to score and booing the other team when they would score. They had a couple more beers and soon it was half time and Buck decided to go heat up the leftover Maddie had left them. They sat watching the halftime and eating when Buck’s phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Eddie. He smiled as he read it. 

Eddie  
Hey, just checking in to see if you’re okay. 

Buck  
Yeah sorry I didn’t text you last night didn’t want to wake you again. I’m watching the game with my dad but I’ll call you later. 

Eddie  
I would have answered. 

Buck smiled. 

Buck  
That's why I didn’t call.

“Who are you texting?” His dad asked looking up from his food. 

“Oh just Eddie, you met him yesterday,” Buck said, placing his phone down in between him and his dad on the couch.

“Ahh the best friend” His dad nodded. Looking back down at his food. Buck gulped. “He’s going to be a problem for you isn’t he” 

“What... What do you mean?” Buck stuttered.

“You know what I mean. You are slipping Evan, you think I haven’t noticed.” He looked back up at Buck, the stern looking making Buck look down at his own food not able to make eye contact. 

“We are just friends” The words spilled out of his month before he had even thought about them. 

“I think I recall you saying the exact same words to me when you were 16. And look how that ended” His words were full with anger. 

“This is not like that.” Buck doesn’t know whether he was trying to convince his dad or himself.

“Of course it is.” He snapped. “The way your face lit up when he texted you. The way you were with him yesterday, you make me sick” His dad shook his head in disgust pushing away his plate. Buck didn’t know when he had started tearing up but his vision was going blurry so he rubbed his eyes. He was 27 years old, crying and getting yelled at by his dad for something he couldn’t control. Just like when he was a teenager,the reason he moved so far away in the first place. He decided if he didn’t stand up for himself now then he was never going to. 

“Nothing I ever do is good enough , dad!” He yelled back. “It never has been. Every chance you get you tear me down for your own amusement. It’s like you’ve made it your life’s mission to remind me everyday that I’m a fuck up.”

“Well maybe if you listened to me you wouldn't fuck up so much. I’m trying to look out for you make you the best you, you can be” 

“I’m already the best me, I fucking save lives for a living , I have a roof over my head and I have the best friends in the whole world” Buck shouted back at him. He knew he wasn’t perfect but nobody was. 

“Yet you’re still fag.” Buck’s heart sank, not having heard them words directed at him in years and only ever by his father. Just as he was about to say something back his phone beeped on the couch he was going to ignore it but it beeped again so he reached for it to make sure it wasn’t an emergency but his dad beat him to it. Phillip grabbed Buck's phone and pulled it out of Buck’s reach. 

“Give me back my phone” Buck sighed, reaching for it back but his dad pulled it away from his reach behind his head . Buck tried a few times before closing his eyes in frustration.. He opened to see his dad reading the message notifications on the Lock Screen. His dad's face dropped reading whatever was on his screen and Buck needed his phone back, needed to know what he was reading. “Give me the phone now dad.” Buck said frustratedly, leaning over again to get his phone back, managing to grab a hold of the phone but his dad had the stronger grip and wasn’t letting go. 

“So, you are fucking him, screwing the firefighter.Right? ” His dad managed to keep a grip on it as Buck tried to pull it out of his hands, their faces barely inches away from each other. Buck could smell the anger mixed with beer on his dad's breath. 

“Fuck you dad , so what if I do huh?” Buck spat out in anger looking his dad dead in the eye , trying to push his dad's buttons just like he had with Buck. He knew he had very well succeeded when his dad managed to pull the phone out of Buck’s loose grip before striking him just on the corner of his eye right next to his birthmark with the corner of his phone. It all happened very quickly and it took Buck a second before he realised what had happened. His head throbbing and hands shaking he muttered “Shit” before jumping away from his dad, putting a finger to his eye and pulling it back to see if he was bleeding or not, he wasn’t, luckily. 

“See what you made me do!” His dad said, throwing Buck's phone back down on the couch before standing up. 

“I made you do? You are fucking insane!” Buck yelled back before grabbing his phone and turning around to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could make it to the door.

“Where are you going? I’m not done with you” His father said sternly like Buck was still a teenager and he had authority over him.

Buck yanked his arm out of his dad grip “well I’m done with you. Don’t ever come near me again.” He said before leaving Maddie house slamming the door behind him. Before he knew it he had walked a few blocks from Maddie house. He decided to walk the rest of the way home which wasn't too far, he needed the fresh air to really think about what had happened. The second he was in his apartment and had closed the door a rush of emotions flooded him and he clasped, sliding down the door until he was sat on the floor he brought his knees to his chest and began to sob.

Once he had calmed down and was able to stand he made his way to his couch. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and remembered the texts that had started everything. 

Eddie  
Hey can you come over later? 

Eddie  
The Diaz’s miss their Buck 

Buck painfully chuckled at the message knowing his dad probably thought Diaz’s was code for Eddie and his …. dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	4. Falling

Buck inspected himself in the mirror, he got hit right where his birthmark was . The bruise was still a red colour so blended in. Nobody would be able to notice until it started turning bluey green. 

Buck spent the whole next day at home. He didn’t say goodbye to his parents when they left town. He told Maddie he was sick, as well as Bobby so he didn’t have to go into work. He never took sick days so he didn’t feel as guilty.He felt a little better once he got the text off Maddie to say his parents were officially in the sky but he still felt weird. He wondered if his friends would be able to tell if something was wrong and he didn’t want to have to explain or lie to them so he chose not to see them instead. Maddie knew something was wrong, she always did but she knew not to push.

Buck had played the events of the day before a million times in his head. He’d thought of a thousand things he should have said to his dad wondering if the outcome would have changed. At one point he had thought he had dreamt what had happened but the sharp pain he felt when he touched the corner of his eye was very real. 

It was getting around 4o’clock in the afternoon when Maddie called him. “Hello” Buck cleared his throat realising he hadn’t spoken out loud in a few hours, sitting up in his bed. 

“I don’t know what happened between you and dad and I’m not trying to push or whatever I just need to know. Are you okay?” Maddie sounded worried and she had a right too. Buck probably paused for way too long but he wasn’t too sure of the answer. Yes he was okay in the sense he wasn’t gonna do anything to hurt himself but he wasn’t okay with what had happened. 

“How did you know?” Buck instead asks avoiding answering the question. 

“Dad barely said a word when mom and I got back. Now answer the damn question?” She repeated.

“I think so” Buck sighed. “I don’t know, I’m just trying to process everything that happened” 

“I’m here if you need to talk you know that right?” Maddie replied. 

“I know and I will eventually. I’m gonna go okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” They said their goodbyes and Buck pulled the covers back over his head. 

It had to be only a couple hours later when Buck was woken up from a knock at the door. He cursed the air , not wanting to get out of bed. He chose to ignore them, pulling the comforter further over his head. The knocking eventually stopped and Buck drifted back off to sleep. The next time he was woken up it was from the comforter being pulled off his body the cold air hitting his naked chest he jumped awake “what the ..fuck!” He yelped before looking up to find Eddie standing in front of him, regretting giving him a key. 

“Why didn’t you come to work today?” Eddie said, pulling the blanket away from Buck as he went to reach for it again.

“I’m sick,” Buck sighed, putting the pillow over his face instead. 

“That’s not what your sister told me” Eddie said casually, making Buck drop the pillow from over his face sitting up. 

“You spoke to my sister ?” Buck raised an eyebrow.

“You weren’t answering my text messages. I was worried. She said you weren’t sick, something about an argument with your dad, and If I was worried to come check on you.” Eddie said, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Of course she did” Buck sighed looking down, typical of Maddie getting Eddie doing her dirty work so she wouldn’t get yelled at. “Just needed to think for a while.” Buck admitted. The only other thing Buck had been thinking about over and over was what his dad said about Eddie. How he was slipping, though Buck knew he wasn’t slipping he knew he was falling he just hadn’t quite admitted it to himself until now looking up into Eddie’s worried face sitting next to him on his bed. So perfect. So innocent. Buck felt like his whole world finally became a little clearer. 

“Buck! What happened?” Eddie gasped. Buck was confused for a second before Eddie’s hand came up to his face, his thumb lightly grazing his bruised eye right where his birthmark was, that Eddie’s wasn’t supposed to notice. Buck flinched away from the touch but Eddie’s other hand came up to hold the other side of his face to keep it in place “Did he do this to you?” Eddie was looking right into his eyes holding his face so gentle like not to break Buck anymore. Buck nodded slowly, not able to form words looking into Eddie’s eyes trying to communicate with him that he’s gonna be okay. “Fuck! I’m so sorry” Eddie whispered into the small gap between them. Buck could see Eddie’s eyes tearing up making him do the same. 

“It’s not your fault” Buck whispered back lifting his hands to Eddie’s hands to keep them holding his face.

“What happened?” Eddie asked in a whisper. Buck wanted to tell Eddie he just didn’t know how.

“It’s a really long story.” Buck eyes wandered so not to look into Eddie’s.

“I’ve got time.” Eddie said before “ if you want to talk about it.”

Buck nodded. “When I was 16 my dad walked in on me and my best friend at the time making out... guy friend.” Buck said looking up at Eddie to see his reaction before looking down at his hands playing with a piece of thread from his boxers. Eddie’s hands came down on top of his hands to stop them fidgeting. He looked up again to see Eddie still listening, waiting for him to finish. “My dad freaked out, he didn’t hurt me...physically, back then but that was really when the verbal abuse got worse. I swore to him it wouldn’t happen again and… I haven’t since. I like girls so I didn’t have to pretend. It hasn’t really been a problem, I guess” Buck paused, not really knowing what to say next. Should he really just admit to Eddie that he liked him. Eddie hadn’t freaked out yet so maybe he would be cool with it. “I guess until you.” Eddie squeezed Buck’s hand but didn’t say anything, so Buck carried on “I guess when you texted my when I was with him yesterday my face got all happy” he awkwardly chuckled “ and he noticed and started yelling at me that I was slipping back in to old way or some bullshit. And then he called me a fag..” Buck sighed, hating the word.

“Buck…” Eddie went to say something but Buck stopped him.

“You texted again and before I could grab my phone he did first and he read your message and I guess he thought by you saying ‘The Diaz' miss you’ , you meant you and something else” Buck chuckled, looking up at Eddie to see a small smile on his lips. “He got even more mad and he wouldn’t give me my phone back so I pushed his buttons the only way I know how and told him we were fucking” Buck laughed and shook his head “Fucking idiot, he hit me with my own phone and...a”

“Hey..hey, you aren’t an idiot, it’s not your fault okay. '' Eddie's hand was on his check again wiping away a tear he hadn’t known had fallen. “If anything it’s mine, I sent that stupid text.” 

“No, it wasn’t stupid.” Buck dismissed. 

“I was missing you, you hadn’t text or called the night before. I thought you were mad at me for what happened at the firehouse “ Eddie admitted. 

“No, no I wasn’t mad at you, god I’m sorry I was mad at myself. At the firehouse dad made a comment about me calling you my best friend and I knew what he was hinting at, I just hadn’t admitted it to myself yet, but I have now. I like you Eddie and you don’t have to back I just need you to know” Buck blurted out. 

They stared at each other for a while and Buck wished he knew what Eddie was thinking. He didn’t know what to say or do next until Eddie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Buck’s lips before pulling away, studying his face Maybe to check if it was okay. Buck was frozen for a second not knowing what to think or say. When Buck didn’t say anything Eddie kissed him again. This kiss was hungry like they both had been craving it for a long time. Buck lifted his arms to the back of Eddie’s head pulling him down with him as he laid flat on his back. Eddie slid a tongue along Buck’s bottom lip before entering his mouth both fighting for dominance but soon Buck stepped down moaning into Eddie’s mouth as their bodies rubbed together. Buck manages to get a hand under Eddie’s shirt feeling weird being the only one shirtless. He was about to pull it off feeling Eddie’s ripped body underneath but he stopped him. And began to chuckle “Chris is downstairs” he whispered. Buck groaned before laughing as well sitting up adjusting his boxers as Eddie moved to sit up off of Buck adjusting himself too. 

“Shit” He mumbled before standing up and going over to his cupboard to find a shirt and pants. Feeling Eddie’s eyes on his ass as he got dressed. “Rain check?” Buck raised an eyebrow at Eddie leaning over the bed and pecking his lips once he finished getting dressed. 

“Definitely” ” Eddie said seriously pecking Buck’s lips one more time. Buck nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. “That was hot” 

Buck nodded. “It was… I didn’t know you were into..” Buck trailed off.

“Guys? Never did I” Eddie smiled, running his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip before kissing him again. The kiss started to deepen again before Buck pulled away.

“Your son” he whispered. 

“Right” Eddie sighed, grabbing Buck’s hand and walking down stairs together. Chris was sitting watching tv on the sofa looking tired. It was around 7pm now. He soon perked up when he saw Buck. 

“Hey Buddy!” Buck said sitting down next to Chris kissing the top of his head.

“Buck!!” Chris hugged him back “I missed you.”

“I missed you too buddy. Are you hungry?” Buck wasn’t sure if they ate before coming over.

“Dad brought home leftovers from work” Chris smiled.

“Hen made dinner but we didn’t get a chance to eat it” Eddie shrugged. Making Buck and Chris laugh. Although Buck knew the struggle of sitting down to eat and the bell sounding. 

“Can I sleep over tonight please, Buck?” Christopher asked so nicely Buck didn’t want to turn him down but didn’t know if he could. He looked to Eddie who was sitting on the coffee table to the side of them.

“Not tonight buddie all your school stuff is home” Eddie said, frowning when he saw his son's face drop in sadness. “How about Buck came home with us...that’s if you want of course” Eddie said the last part to Buck. 

“Yes! Please Buck dad and me have missed you so much and you could see my room. I've got new glow in the dark stars on my wall.” Chris said excitedly. 

“Okay, let me pack a bag” Buck jumped up, pecking Eddie’s lips on the way past to go upstairs without thinking.

“Ewww grow!” Christopher laughed covering his eyes like children do when they see their parents kiss. 

Buck mouthed the word “shit” to Eddie and he mouthed “It’s okay” back. Back ran upstairs to pack an overnight bag and his uniform for work tomorrow. When he got back downstairs the boys were waiting for him by the door to leave. He made sure everything was turned off before opening the front door for them. Eddie went out first but Christopher waved him down so he could whisper something in Buck’s ear. 

“You make my dad really happy” he whispered, smiling wide. 

Buck chuckled “he makes me happy too bud” he whispered back. 

“Can you two stop whispering and hurry up!” Eddie calls back from down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter to go. Comments and kudos much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
